codon_stream_infinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Cannonbolt
Appearance Ben as Cannonbolt In the original series, Cannonbolt was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. He originally had sharp teeth. Cannonbolt wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead and his eyes were yellow. When Cannonbolt turns into a sphere, he rolls up into a ball, with his backplates and the plates on his hands covering him. His side plates are the plates on his shoulders. His sphere form has semi-circular stripes across his body, with black lines around the circular plates. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Cannonbolt had full, human-like teeth. He no longer had the black stripe on his chest that he did before in the original series. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and his eyes were green. In Omniverse, Cannonbolt looks similar to his appearance in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and the black stripe from the original series returns, going down to his belly/chest. His eyes are no longer connected to his shoulders and his palms are now flat instead of bulging. The yellow bolts on his body are now hexagonal and there are three plates on his back instead of two. 11-year-old Cannonbolt in Omniverse looks identical to his 16-year-old self except that he has the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Ben 10,000 as Cannonbolt Cannonbolt was similar to the 10-year-old version, but with a different color scheme for the legs, which sported a black pants-like design. His claws grew longer and were outlined in grey. Cannonbolt's eyes were closer to his shoulder armor, and the Omnitrix symbol was higher up, being on the top of his head rather than his forehead. Gwen as Cannonbolt Gwen as Cannonbolt looks similar to Rollaway. However, the markings on her eyes are upturned, similar to eyeliner. She has feminine lips, freckles and a hair clip on her left side. She has pink eyes and a cat symbol-shaped Omnitrix on her chest. Her skin is lavender, while her bolts and lips are purple. She has black markings on her torso and pelvis in a similar design to a bikini. Her bolts are also smaller than Ben's Cannonbolt and Rollaway. When curled into her shell, Cannonbolt looks just like Rollaway in his shell. Albedo as Cannonbolt Albedo as Cannonbolt looks the same as Ben's, with the armor being red. Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt can curl into a ball, encasing himself in his plating. In general, the Arburian Pelarota species mostly used this maneuver for defense, like an armadillo. However, since Ben did not know about this when discovering Cannonbolt, he weaponized Cannonbolt's originally defensive capabilities. When rolled up, Cannonbolt becomes like a motorized wheel that can move at great speed (because of chemicals in his exo-plates that reduce friction) and can increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies. He can also ricochet and bounce off surfaces like a pinball in this form, suffering little-to-no loss in momentum. He can even use his sphere form to increase his agility by quickly opening up his ball shape while airborne, and can create shockwaves and spin into a fierce tornado. Cannonbolt also seems to be capable of perceiving his surroundings despite his eyes being covered and encased inside his ball form. Despite his top-heavy body, Cannonbolt has enhanced reaction time, reflexes, dexterity, and balance, allowing him to quickly change in and out of ball form to suit his immediate needs. Cannonbolt can house people and fairly large objects within his spheroid form. Cannonbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect lasers. Because of this, Cannonbolt is invincible when curled into a ball. From inside his shell, Cannonbolt can withstand twice the heat of reentry into the Earth's atmosphere, though he can still suffer from mild pain from the force of the impact. Cannonbolt is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe. Without an oxygen-supply, Cannonbolt is limited to holding his breath. Cannonbolt also possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling his direction if he picks up too much speed. Cannonbolt's bipedal form is top-heavy, making him very unbalanced and clumsy. This is because Arburian Pelarotas are made to spin, not walk. However, he can still manage to use his sphere form to enhance his agility. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Heroes United Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens